


here, kitty kitty

by spectres



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinky, M/M, One Shot, Silly, but it's mostly just, i'd say it's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectres/pseuds/spectres
Summary: minhyuk really wants a cat. kihyun, in a way, provides.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	here, kitty kitty

**Author's Note:**

> i finally made a [twitter](http://twitter.com/heonied_) to promote my fics a bit. if you want to give it a follow or a rt, i'd owe you my life.  
> leave any requests in my [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/heonied)!

'i would literally kill a man to protect you.' minhyuk whines, his hand pressed tightly against the glass window of the cage. 

kihyun rolls his eyes, as the small kitten in the cage is picked up by a hand and gently lifted out. minhyuk's eyes light up in a way kihyun's never seen before, as he extends his hands for the soft fluffball to be placed inside of them. the kitten meows pathetically and minhyuk lets out an overdramatic _awww_ , as kihyun thanks the shelter's volunteer quickly and turns to pet the cute animal himself.

the kitten has a light ginger coat, its head mostly covered by a white patch, making its face asymmetrical and unique. it looks so pure and confused kihyun can't help but make a delighted silly face as he brings his hand to softly pet the kitten's head with his fingers. 

'i'm going to steal him, i swear.' minhyuk fake cries.

'stop threatening to commit crimes in front of the staff.' kihyun whispers through his teeth but minhyuk definitely ignores it. 

he brings the kitten away from his chest where it was tugged tightly and holds him in front of kihyun's face, yelling 'look! look at him! look at his face! are you looking?'

'yes, jesus.' kihyun moves away before the kitten's paw pokes his eyes. he extends his own arms and carefully takes the kitten out of minhyuk's hands before minhyuk drops it or something. 

minhyuk's face is permanently stuck in a pout, as they both pet the kitten and play with it until they see the volunteer give them side looks that must mean they want the animal back in its cage. kihyun gives the kitten one last kiss on the nose before he hands it back to the shelter worker, the cat making another quiet whiny noise as he's put back in its place. minhyuk grabs kihyun's arm and squeezes it tightly, trying hard not to make any noise as he hears that. kihyun slowly slides his hand down to hold minhyuk's tightly as they watch all the other cats staying at the shelter, and of course minhyuk calls each one they see _the cutest thing on earth_.

kihyun realises they overstayed their welcome, makes sure to leave a few dollars in the donation box as he drags minhyuk to the exit.

'if we just buy a small bed, a litter box and like a cute little collar we can come back and just take him with us.' minhyuk rambled.

'whose money will you make those purchases with? also, you've gotta feed a cat, min. rather often.'

'you never let me dream.'

(...)

kihyun thinks he might have gone crazy. 

hoseok and jooheon took him out for some fun, and of course drinking was involved. and sure he had a good time, while they were still in the pub, not causing any problems. but whose stupid idea was it to go shopping while being hammered?

kihyun opens the door to their apartment as quietly as he can, but of course he stumbles over his own feet as he takes his shoes off, hearing minhyuk turn around in bed and mumble something inaudibly. 

he walks into their bedroom and minhyuk makes a pathetic whimper, somewhere in his half asleep state that sounds remotly like kihyun's name. 

'hi baby.' kihyun whispers, sitting on the edge of the bed. he reaches his hand out to pet his boyfriend's hair and minhyuk slowly blinks his eyes open.

he looks at kihyun with furrowed eyebrows, and kihyun just smiles awkwardly.

'you're drunk.' minhyuk chuckles hoarsely. 

'yeah.' 

'brush your teeth and come to bed.' minhyuk orders and turns around, burying his face in their soft pillows. 

kihyun stumbles into the bathroom, dropping his bag down, taking his jacket off awkwardly. he brushes his teeth dilligently, his hazy reflection in the mirror playing tricks on him in the low light of their bathroom. tight fit black t-shirt and skinny jeans, hair messed up by the wind and he doesn't even care enough to brush it. he looks down at where his bag is lying on the floor, freezes for a second, and then he remembers.

(...)

the door creaks open and minhyuk lazily lifts his eyes up to search for kihyun's silhouette.

'c'mon...' he chews on his cheek and complains 'i'm cold.'

kihyun doesn't really move as a sudden wave of embarrassment washes over him. and then he turns around once again to see his reflection in the mirror and starts giggling hysterically.

upon hearing him minhyuk finally turns around enough to soothe his curiousity. he blinks a couple of times as kihyun bends ovr with laughter.

'you wanted a kitten.' he manages to spit out before covering his mouth with his hand.

'what the fuck.' minhyuk mumbles.

kihyun is standing in the corner, his jeans now off as if he was ready to go to bed, except he has fluffy cat ears attached to his hair and what seems to be a tail flapping around in his hand.

minhyuk blinks rapidly. 'is that... a butt plug?'

kihyun furrows his eyebrows and waves the tail around as he protests. 'no- what? no! it's... it's a tail. like a cat tail. it's a costume.'

'oh, so you're a cat!' minhyuk says sarcastically. 

'they made me buy this after i told them...' kihyun whines and then starts giggling again. 

minhyuk gestures for him to move and he climbs onto the bed only to collapse on it. the _tail_ (definitely a butt plug) falls down on their rug.

'so...' minhyuk begins but kihyun doesn't seem to pick up on his tone 'you never told me.'

'what?' 

'that you're into this... if i had known, you know, i'd never insist we go to an animal shelter, i-'

'what?!' kihyun jumps up, facing minhyuk with an outraged expression 'i'm not! i'm not into this, ew, what! i'm not like, a freak! stop it!'

minhyuk starts laughing and kihyun feels like he's not making his case any better. 

minhyuk leans in and fiddles with the ears, not being able to keep a smirk away from his face. kihyun slaps his hand away as he tries to take the accessory off.

'it was supposed to be a joke...' kihyun whines 'you know... how you wanted a kitten and i wanted to show you that _i_ can-'

'don't take them off!' minhyuk stops kihyun's hands by holding them tightly together. 'finish your sentence.' 

kihyun shakes his head.

'you can what?' minhyuk inquires and kihyun lowers his head and gives in to his stupid mouth.

' _i_ can be your kitten, asshole.'

minhyuk falls back in a fit of laughter. 

kihyun digs his small fists into his chest as he tries to get him to stop making fun of him, but it just ends up with minhyuk holding him down on top of him and gently petting his cheek as an amused tear rolls down from his eye.

'you are such a filthy man, yoo kihyun.'

**Author's Note:**

> now i KNOW minhyuk is a dog person through and through and that is why We Are One but this was a cute idea so i had to.  
> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed.
> 
> hoping to get more one shots done in the nearest future, as writing provides me with a sort of distraction.  
> hope you are all doing well and holding on.


End file.
